Red Hair Green Eyes
by Elisabeth01
Summary: Gwendolyn and her adoptive parents are moving to Dublin and therefore she has to change school to Hogwarts where she meets a boy who is sure he recognizes her eyes. However, the two have never in their life met before and that would be impossible... right?
1. Chapter 1 - Her

**Chapter 1 - Her**

How come it felt so odd? She'd done this so many times before but never had she done this knowing she wouldn't return at the end of the schoolyear.

She picked up Berlioz from the floor and put the black cat into his cage. She looked through the bars of the cage into his pitch black eyes. Silently promising he'd get to come out soon again. Her emerald green eyes searching around her childhood room to see if she missed to pack anything before stating to herself that there was only the large pieces of furniture left, the ones that would be taken away by the moving firm later that week.

"Gwendolyn come down, it's time to leave" she heard a voice that was so familiar call up the stairs. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror. Fixing a red strand of hair that hung in front of her green eyes before picking up Berlioz's cage and walking downstairs to her adoptive parents. Her mother was tall. She had shoulder long, wavy, aburn hair and brown eyes that were partly hidden behind a pair of square glasses. She wore a creme coloured blouse, not too unlike the one she wore herself except hers was a light blush colour. Her mother wore a pair of jeans and had put on her black sneakers.

Her father however was only wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans. His messy light brown hair had some strokes of grey in it and his chin had only been shaved a few days ago so he had half a centimeter long stubble. He smiled at her as she put on her white sneakers, she didn't really care which shoes she wore as she'd change them in just a few hours anyways.

"Ready to leave?" Her father asked and she nodded before walking outside to the little white skoda with Berlioz, sitting down in the backseat and fastening her seatbelt. As the car began rolling over the pavement she looked out the window on the town of Toulouse. Knowing she wouldn't return as soon as the term was over she gave off a sigh. It was beautiful here, and she'd never been to Dublin. She had no idea what to expect and was glad it wasn't time for her to move in there for another year.

Her parents had decided to move from Toulouse to Dublin and in the process, Gwendolyn would be forced to change school and go to Hogwarts. However, as it was the triwizard tournament this year she'd be allowed to be written as a student at Beauxbatons for another year.

The white car slowed down and parked by the side of the road at the field by Beauxbatons castle where a horse carriage was parked. She stepped out of the car, as did her parents. They grabbed her things from the trunk and she grabbed Berlioz. "Well then... I'll see you next summer" she said and her parents smiled and nodded. Both of them gave her a large hug before jumping back into the car and driving away.

Gwendolyn grabbed her trunk and Berlioz and walked to the carriage to get settled in. Her trunk was placed in the compartment for all the bags and she sat down beside one of her classmates. Carefully she opened Berlioz's cage and he got out of it to lay down on her lap. The red haired girl sighted and looked out of the window as the last of the students got in. Not everyone got to come with, however Gwendolyn had gotten a free pass even though she was too young as she was to go to Hogwarts next year and this was a good way to get aquatinted to the school.

Soon enough the carriage was in the air. All around her students were in eager conversations about what they thought Hogwarts would be like. She herself had no clue what to expect. The redheaded girl petted Berlioz gently for a while before putting him back in his cage so she could go change into her school uniform. The skyblue over the knee dress looked a lot better on most other girls from her school and the hat only made her look silly in her own opinion. She put on the short cape over her shoulders and tied the bow before walking back out to the other students.

The other students from Beauxbatons had stopped their conversations and stood looking out the windows. She slowly approached them to see the castle that was the goal of their travels. She smiled and backed away as Madame Maxime called for their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, when we arrive I want you all to follow me to the great hall where we are to meet headmaster Albus Dumbledore" she said with a small smile and gestured at the students with her hands. The students nodded and got themselves ready. Soon enough the carriage hit the ground and the doors opened. Their headmaster showed them the way out and Gwendolyn followed into the crowd that had formed outside. She looked down onto the ground and bit her lip before hurrying her steps inside the castle after the others and it didn't take long before she reached the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2 - Him

**Chapter 2 - Him**

He sat by one of the windows and watched the carriage arrive to their school. A crowd had formed around it and he saw how they had trouble making way for the students dressed in blue as they made their way out of the carriage. He stood up, knowing he'd promised professor Snape that he'd guide the students who were to sleep in the Slytherins quarters.

The platinum blonde boy made his way down towards the great hall. The students in blue seemed to have arrived just a few seconds before him as some hadn't yet arrived at Dumbledores podium. He walked up and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table as he waited for whatever was to happen next.

The old man with silver hair and beard told the students they were to be sorted temporarily so they had somewhere to sleep for the next year. He then proceeded to let them come up one at a time and get sorted. At last there was only a red haired girl left. She looked nervous and he soon understood why. "Your sorting are to be permanent as you are to start here next year" said the old man with a smile.

The girl walked up to the stool and the headmaster sunk the hat over her head. She seemed to be just as nervous as he had been when he was here his first year and soon the hat called out her house "Slytherin!" The hat said and the boy looked at the girl with a little curiosity before shaking his head and standing up. He called the students whom had been sorted to Slytherin to him and presented himself before asking them to follow him to their common room, leading them down the stairs and into the dungeons. He got all of the students inside and told them to go to the room with their respective age and gender. Noticing the red haired girl go into Pansy's room before sitting down on a couch and leaning against the armrest. Slowly he closed his eyes with a sigh.

Draco got woken up by two girls laughing. One he recognized, the other was new. Sounding like a bell clinging he opened his eyes to find out who it belonged to. Beside him on the couch sat Pansy with a smile on her lips. As had the girl in the armchair on the other side of the table. However her smile soon left her rosy lips as she saw he was awake. Her wavy ginger hair framing her face and her emerald eyes looking at him before looking over at Pansy. He didn't in any way recognize her but those green eyes seemed oddly familiar.

"Draco" he was cut off from his train of thought by Pansy speaking to him. He looked at the raven haired girl who gestured towards the other female "This is Gwendolyn Huntley" she said smiling and the girl, Gwendolyn, looked up at the two. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said calmly and leaned back in the couch. "Delighted to meet you Mr. Malfoy" the girl said politely with a slight nod. She sat with her back straight as a piece of wood. Chestnut red curls falling over her shoulders and the sky blue hat, a part of their outdoor uniform, sitting lightly on top of it. Her emerald green eyes looked so familiar, yet he was sure he'd never seen her before. Her rosy lips were slightly parted but she was neither smiling nor frowning. Her dress fit her perfectly, in fact, he believed she looked more beautiful than most other Beauxbaton students in it. The bow tying together her cape was slightly undone and she sat with her legs crossed.

He realized he'd looked at her a second too long and looked at Pansy instead. "Do you know where Crabe and Goyle is? I need to speak to them before dinner" he said and the raven haired girl nodded before pointing him towards his own chambers.

Draco stood up and nodded "I'll see you later Pans, nice to meet you Ms. Huntley" his expression showed no emotion as he moved towards his chambers. Not to meet Crabe and Goyle as he had said but rather to get away and think. He couldn't seem to place where he'd seen her eyes before and it annoyed him more than he'd ever admit, even to himself.


End file.
